The present invention relates to a low pass filter for removing high frequency components from a logic circuit system.
In a conventional semiconductor device having a plurality of integrated circuits such as, for example, gate arrays provided and connected with each other on a circuit substrate, low pass filters made of discrete components such as resistors and capacitors for removing the high frequency components contained in an input signal are attached externally to the input terminals of the respective integrated circuits.
However, the external circuits not only occupy a lot of space, but are complicated to manufacture. Further, it is difficult to completely remove noise components with such filters. The external circuits also cannot remove extremely weak noise signals generated due to the timing difference of input signals of logic gates in integrated circuits.